hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2030 North Indian Ocean cyclone season
NOTE #1: THIS PROJECT IS A WORK-IN-PROGRESS. PLEASE DO NOT ADD ADDITIONAL INFORMATION UNTIL THIS NOTICE IS REMOVED. Regards, MentalSyndrome29 2030 North Indian Ocean cyclone season First system formed Unk. Last system dissipated December 28, 2030 Strongest storm – 892 hPa (mbar), 270 km/h (165 mph) (3-minute sustained) Depressions 8 Total fatalities Unknown Total damage Unknown North Indian Ocean tropical cyclone seasons 2028, 2029, 2030, 2031, 2032 Season summary Storms Severe Cyclonic Storm Raghav Severe cyclonic storm (IMD) Tropical storm Duration May 9 – May 28 Intensity 100 km/h (65 mph) (3-min) 971 mbar (hPa; 28.67 inHg) Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Nasim Extremely severe cyclonic storm (IMD) Category 4 tropical cyclone Duration May 12 – May 21 Intensity 215 km/h (130 mph) (3-min) 928 mbar (hPa; 27.4 inHg) Super Cyclonic Storm Super cyclonic storm (IMD) Category 5 tropical cyclone Duration October 23 – November 1 Intensity 270 km/h (165 mph) (3-min) 892 mbar (hPa; 26.34 inHg) Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Very severe cyclonic storm (IMD) Category 2 tropical cyclone Duration October 30 – November 1 Intensity 130 km/h (80 mph) (3-min) 981 mbar (hPa; 28.97 inHg) Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Maria Very severe cyclonic storm (IMD) Category 2 tropical cyclone Duration November 5 (Entered basin) – November 14 Intensity 140 km/h (85 mph) (3-min) 976 mbar (hPa; 28.82 inHg) Cyclonic Storm Cyclonic storm (IMD) Tropical storm Duration November 10 – November 13 Intensity 65 km/h (40 mph) (3-min) 997 mbar (hPa; 29.44 inHg) Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Very severe cyclonic storm (IMD) Category 4 tropical cyclone Duration November 20 – December 3 Intensity 150 km/h (90 mph) (3-min) 965 mbar (hPa; 28.5 inHg) Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Very severe cyclonic storm (IMD) Category 2 tropical cyclone Duration December 22 – December 28 Intensity 120 km/h (75 mph) (3-min) 988 mbar (hPa; 29.18 inHg) Storm names Within this basin, a tropical cyclone is assigned a name when it is judged to have reached Cyclonic Storm intensity with winds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The names were selected by members of the ESCAP/WMO panel on Tropical Cyclones between 2000 and May 2004, before the Regional Specialized Meteorological Center in New Delhi started to assign names in September 2004. Starting in 2019, retirement was implemented into the naming scheme as the original eight lists drawn up would be re-used once exhausted. Accordingly, the names Gonu, Yemyin, Sidr, Nargis, Giri, Phailin, Hudhud, and Sagar were retroactively removed due to loss of life or damage resulting from them. Names in italics are replacement names for previous systems considered unsuitable for re-use. Contributing Nations List 1 List 2 List 3 List 4 List 5 List 6 List 7 List 8 Bangladesh Onil Ogni Nisha Mishkat Helen Chapala Ockhi Fani India Agni Akash Bijli Jal Lehar Megh Dhaval Vayu Maldives Hibaru Anju Aila Keila Madi Roanu Mekunu Naak Myanmar Pyarr Myaing Phyan Thane Nanauk Kyant Daye Kyarr Oman Baaz Raghav Ward Murjan Jassim Nada Luban Maha Pakistan Fanoos Nasim Laila Nilam Nilofar Vardah Titli Bulbul Sri Lanka Mala Rashmi Bandu Viyaru Ashobaa Maarutha Gaja Pawan Thailand Mukda Khai Muk Phet Pakpao Komen Mora Phethai Amphan Category:Future NIO cyclone season Category:NIO cyclone season